


Calling this true colors would be super cliche

by nkurth31



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkurth31/pseuds/nkurth31
Summary: I'm fairly new to this fandom and I wanted to try writing something for it, if there's enough interest I will keep adding chapters.





	

Anthropologists believe that emotional pigmentation has been around since the dawn of the human race. The brain releases chemicals that the microscopic pigment sacs in the skin interpret and cause colors and patterns to appear on the skin many people even experience moving images and patterns, these effects can also be achieved through touch. This phenomenon has been observed in every race and culture with mentions of it in every creation story. It has also been seen in other animals but is most easily observed in humans due to their lack of hair or scales. Emotional pigmentation has been extremely difficult to study because each individual’s brain interprets and physically displays emotions differently; this has caused many debates in the field about if there is truly a code of emotions that can be broken.

Dex has what many specialists have called a borderline monochromatic color disorder meaning that he only emotes in a few tones usually reds, oranges and yellows. He grew up hating how much the bright colors stood out on his pale skin even in the areas where he is covered with a dense coat of freckles, he can’t hide the pattern of flames that lick across his skin no matter how he’s feeling. He’s careful not to allow too much physical contact ever since the jokes had started about him being a hot head or a fireball and just grew more cruel as he grew older. He tries to ignore the looks he gets from total strangers when he goes with his family to church and the priest mentions the fires of hell and burning demons. His cousins make jokes that the reason he never has a girlfriend is that no one wants to touch him because they might get burned. Girls not wanting to touch him never really bothered him but as he grew older he noticed that not even his teammates would touch his skin directly. That’s when he decided that it was easier to avoid situations what would require touching to make it less awkward for everyone.

When he arrives at Samwell he continues his high school habits of wearing long sleeves and pants even in the august heat to protect him from the judgmental stares of people. The first person he meets is Chris Chow who bounces up to him with all the unbridled excitement of a child left unsupervised in a candy store with their birthday money. Dex is momentarily captivated by the gradient of blues and silvers that flit and glint over his exposed skin, it reminds him of staring out at the ocean when he’s out on the lobster boat. “Hi I’m on the hockey team too!” the boy gushes as he galls into step with Dex 

“How do you know I’m on the hockey team?” he asks warily 

“You have your hockey tag on your backpack, I’m Chris by the way, and I’m a goalie!” he says sticking his hand out to him. Dex pauses nervously before slowly grabbing his hand, where their hands meet squiggly lines of blue and yellow shoot up Chris’s arm like fireworks. Dex is taken aback at Chris’s excitement about basically everything and he doesn’t seem to notices the way Dex keeps pulling his sleeves down so they cover his hands. When they finally part ways Chris lays a friendly hand on his shoulder before they both turn to walk to their dorms.

That night he gets an email.

TO: WPoint574@UMSW.edu, CChow891@UMSW.edu, DNurse448@UMSW.edu 

FROM: EBittl157@UMSW.edu

Hey Y’all!  
Welcome to Samwell! I hope y’all have had a good week to settle in to your dorms and get to know the campus. Now it’s time for you to meet the team and tour the haus! As the new class of tadpoles Shitty will be leading your taddy tour of the haus. Please let me know of any food allergies you have and be at 425 Fourth ave on Wednesday at 3.

Eric Bittle

 

He recognizes Chris’s last name on the email list but he doesn’t remember the last name Nurse from his recruitment visits. Maybe his last name is long like Dex’s since they only use five letters in your school email. He takes a shower that night and relishes the feeling of air conditioning on his bare skin since he has the room to himself until his roommate moves in with the rest of the freshmen next week. In the moon light flooding in from the window Dex can see the pattern of flames sparking over his heart and he knows that even though the colors are muted and grey in the dark if he flipped the switch they would be orange and yellow with nerves.

The next morning as he’s walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth he’s jarred as someone runs into him obviously not looking as they stumbled out of their room. Dex just threw on a pair of shorts not thinking that anyone else had moved into this floor yet. He knows that his pigments have flared up in annoyance especially since it doesn’t look like this guy is going to apologize and he’s staring at Dex with wide eyes. The boy has brown skin that looks ridiculously even no signs of freckles or blemishes anywhere not even a tan line. His hair is sleep mussed but he as obvious curls and his grey green eyes are still staring at him “what the hell man?” Dex bites out

“Bro chill I bumped you, nothing for you to go up in flames over” he drawls out and Dex sees red. He was really hoping after meeting Chris yesterday that maybe the people at Samwell would be nicer or at least not point it out. He huffs and turns on his heel quickly retreating to his room. Fuck that guy.


End file.
